The Hayes Pack
The Hayes Pack is a pack of werewolves led by Chris Hayes living in the old Blackwood Manor house in Sacred Heights,' Maine'. Founding The pack was founded by Captain Richard "Pike" Hayes when he arrived on the coast of Maine and founded the town Sacred Heights. He built the Blackwood Manor for his wife, Lucy, and their seven little children. The family had a strong werewolf bloodline and most of their children inherited the gene necessary to undergo the monthly full-transformation. He also built the house to protect his family from the Dutch and hunters roaming the countryside in search of their next kill. Members * Caroline Hayes: Caroline is the second daughter of Chris and Katherine and is a werewolf-born human unable to transform due to missing the required gene. She is the younger twin sister of Josh and Liam. * Takashi Kato: Takashi is a kitsune and a martial arts expert who was kidnapped by Fixers and forced to fight in underground dogfights to profit the Dutch. He met and befriended Winn Wilson and later joined the Hayes Pack. * Winn Wilson: Winn is a street witch and former member of the Dutch cult. After months of abuse, she escaped and lived on the streets until meeting Takashi in kitsune form and they basically adopted each other. Initially, she is cold and wary of others until being adopted by the pack and slowly coming out of her shell. * Jerome Padalecki: Jerome Padalecki is a Fixer from Pennsylvania who used to work for the Dutch but left after learning about their horrific practices. He works as sheriff for the residents of Sacred Heights. He is wary of the supernatural but accepting of Hannah and her packmates. He is especially close to Caroline due to their shared human-ness. He is the husband of Hannah and father of Blayke, Emma, Nikki, and Victor. * Tabitha Goldstein: At the age of eleven, Tabitha was bitten by a vampire, becoming one herself. She has lived for three hundred years as one and is friends with Erastus, who was turned at age forty. They pretend to be parent and child but they're actually more like bickering elderly roommates. * Erastus: Erastus Blackwood is a Victorian-era gentlemanly thief turned vampire. He was the co-founder of Sacred Heights and, on occasion, poses as the father of Tabitha. * Grover: Grover is a Fixer working as a waitress at the Devil's Grill in Sacred Heights. She was a stray picked up by the Hayes pack. * Chris Hayes: the Alpha of the pack, husband to Katherine Hayes, and father of Hannah, Caroline, Josh, and Liam. He has four grandchildren. * Katherine Hayes: the wife of Chris and den-mother of the pack. Katherine is a full-blooded werewolf who was paralyzed from the waist down after an accident in the forest involving hunters. * Josh and Liam Hayes: the older identical twin brothers of Caroline. Josh and Liam are identical and almost impossible to tell apart; a fact they exploit many times for their amusement. They are incredibly protective of their twin sister.